criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifth case in Rusthollow and the fifty-ninth overall. It takes place in Rootwell Ranch appearing as the fifth case in the district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that Alden Lorenzo had gone missing and another murder had taken place on the Davenport estate. Upon arrival, they found the body of Emilie Berteneli, strangled to death. During the first chapter, the victim's lover Pierce Davenport, headmaster Charles Mayweather and student Lydia Braun were interrogated about the murder. They then received a call that a car had been set on fire in the forest. During the second chapter, doctor Reginald Cruxely and professor Milton Marlowe were suspected. It was also dsicovered that the killer wears contact lenses. Throughout the case, it was revealed that Lydia was annoyed at the victim for dating Pierce as she loved Pierce, resulting in Emilie breaking up with a devastated Pierce. Emilie was also encouraging people to avoid Reginald after her gave her a false diagnosis. Emilie also discovered that Charles had been in a relationship with a student where he previously worked and planned to go to the police with this knowledge. They eventually arrested Lydia for the murder. Lydia confessed to the crime and explained while she was helping Emilie move out of the Davenport estate after she broke up with her boyfriend, Lydia found a small pouch underneath a desk. Inside the pouch was a large amount of diamonds. She begged Emilie to let her take the diamonds to pay for her mother's medical bills, but Emilie refused and explained she planned to take them to the police as she had found the illegally smuggled diamonds in Charles' office. Feeling betrayed by her best friend, Lydia grabbed the skipping rope and strangled Emilie before taking the diamonds. Judge Price had sympathy for Lydia but told her no murder should go in-punished. Lydia was sentenced to 15 years in jail. After the trial, Warren told the player and Jayden to investigate the diamonds that Emilie supposedly stole from Mayweather's office. Deciding to ask Lydia where she hid the diamonds, she explained that she hid them in the forest somewhere but couldn't fully remember where. Finding the pouch of diamonds, they uncovered Charles' fingerprints on the diamonds. Warren explained that they needed more proof and told them to get to the University to find the proof they needed. After unlocking Charles' briefcase, they found a letter addressed to Pamela Davenport about the diamond smuggling operation and where to drop the next delivery of diamonds. Confronting Pamela, she insisted she knew nothing of a diamond smuggling operation but Jayden explained that they had all the evidence they needed and arrested Pamela along with Charles. Faith went with the plyer to help look into the disappearance of Alden Lorenzo after his finger was discovered in a repair shop. Remembering that Alden used to work at the Davenport estate, Faith and the player searched there and found an old journal of Alden's hidden away in a toy trunk. Figuring out the code to unlock the journal, Shane explained to the player that Alden wrote about a man following him through the streets. Shane further explained that the final diary entry says he's planning to go to a farm on the outskirts of the district as he's often seen this mysterious stalker heading back there. Shane insisted that Alden must have gone missing at this farm as all the diary entries stop there. At the end of the case, Warren told the team to get to this farm, find Alden and end the diamond smuggling operation once and for all. Summary Victim *'Emilie Berteneli' (found strangled to death) Murder Weapon *'Skipping Rope' Killer *'Lydia Braun' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marmite. *The suspect knows how to skip. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marmite. *The suspect knows how to skip. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a university pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marmite. *The suspect knows how to skip. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a university pin. *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marmite. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a university pin. *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a university pin. *The suspect wears blue. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to skip. *The killer eats marmite. *The killer wears contact lenses. *The killer wears blue. *The killer wears a university pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Robe, Chest, Book Label) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats marmite) *Examine Robe. (New Suspect: Pierce Davenport) *Inform Pierce of his lover's death. *Examine Chest. (Result: Skipping Rope) *Analyse Skipping Rope. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to skip) *Examine Label. (New Crime Scene: College Entrance) *Investigate University Entrance. (Clues: Plaque, Fountain Pen) *Examine Plaque. (New Suspect: Charles Mayweather) *Talk to Charles about one his student's murder. *Examine Fountain Pen. (New Suspect: Lydia Braun) *Speak to Lydia about Amelia's murder. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Forest. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Car Boot, Branches) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Award) *Examine Award. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (06:00:00; Result: Pierce's Skin Cells) *Confront Pierce about smashing the victim's award. (Profile: The suspect eats marmite and knows how to skip) *Examine Car Boot. (Result: Folder) *Analyse Folder. (05:00:00; Result: Folder on Charles) *Confront Charles about his previous relationship with a student. (Profile: The suspect eats marmite and knows how to skip) *Examine Branches. (Result: Match) *Analyse Match. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears contact lenses) *Investigate Bedside Table. (Clues: Prescription Bottle, Book) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (New Suspect: Reginald Cruxely) *Ask Reginald about the victim. (Profile: The suspect eats marmite) *Examine Book. (New Suspect: Milton Marlowe) *Ask Milton about Emilie. *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues: Dumpster, Faded Poster, Shoulder Bag) *Examine Dumpster. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Threatening Message) *Confront Lydia about her threats to the victim. (Profile: The suspect knows how to skip, eats marmite and wears contact lenses, Charles wears contact lenses) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Critical Poster) *Ask Reginald why the victim was angry at him. (Profile: Pierce wears contact lenses) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Exam Results) *Confront Milton about his angry message to the victim. (Profile: Milton wears contact lenses) *Investigate Burning Car. (Clues: Bush, Butterfly Brooch) *Examine Bush. (Result: Gasoline Canister) *Analyse Gasoline Canister. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a university pin) *Examine Butterfly Brooch. (Result: Fibres) *Analyse Fibres. (10:00:0; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All the Rough Diamonds (5/6)! (no stars) All the Rough Diamonds (5/6) *Talk to Lydia about where she hid the diamonds. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Forest. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Pouch of Diamonds) *Examine Pouch of Diamonds. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints. (10:00:00) *Investigate University Entrance. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase Note) *Examine Faded Note. (New Quasi-Suspect: Pamela Davenport) *Arrest Pamela. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Arrest Charles. (Reward: University Pin) *Investigate Bedroom. (Cue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal) *Analyse Journal. (06:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Rootwell Ranch